dmlrusfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Шаблон:Тест
Category:Infobox templates }|| } }| }|Boss| }}}|base= }|Clan| }}}|previous= }|next= }}}}} }} }}|FF7B00|F5F0EB}}; width:300px; float:right; border-collapse:collapse; margin-left:10px; margin-bottom:10px" |- |- |style="width:260px; font-size:15px; border:2px solid; border-color:# }|D3D3D3| }|Boss| }}} type color}}}}; padding:15px"| }|The "Boss" rank has to be earned; no one can breed a Boss Dragon. Although they won't participate in battles, feel free to let them walk around your islands and help other dragons PRODUCE GOLD 10% FASTER.| }| }| }| }}}}}}} }| Collection: }}} |- |style="width:260px; height:30px; text-align:center; border:2px solid; border-color:# }|D3D3D3| }|Boss| }}} type color}}}}; background:# }|FFFFFF| }|Clan| }}} color}}}}"| |- |style="width:150px; font-size:15px; padding:15px; border:2px solid; border-color:# }|D3D3D3| }|Boss| }}} type color}}}}; white-space:nowrap"| }|Base & Power Stats|Базовые Характеристики}} [[:Category:Types|'Редкость']] }|?|''Unknown''| }| | }| }|22}}}}}}}} }|| }|'Duration' |[[:Category:Elements|'Стихии']]}} }| }| } Hours|Instant}}}} }| }|22}}}} }|Legendary|Divine=|| }| }|22}}}} }| }|22}}}}}} }|' ' |[[:Category:Base Health|'Жизни']]}} }| }| }|1 Day| }| }| }| }|Legendary|Divine= }}}| }| }| }}}}})}}}}}}|Boss Dragons owned by a are not able to engage in battling, therefore this stat applies solely to those encountered on the Campaign Map.}}| }| }| }|Legendary|Divine= }}}| }| }| }}}}}}}}}}} }}}} }|'Высвобождение средств' |[[:Category:Base Attack|'Атака']]}} }| } or 1 | }| }| }|4* }|Legendary|Divine= }}}| }| }| }}}}}}} round 0)}}}}|Boss Dragons owned by a are not able to engage in battling, therefore this stat applies solely to those encountered on the Campaign Map.}}| }| }| }|Legendary|Divine= }}}| }| }| }}}}}}} round 0)}}}}}} }} }|| }|'Увеличение производства' |[[:Category:Base Gold per Hour|'Золото/Час']] }| }| }}}}}| }|Legendary|Divine= }| }| }|type= }}}| }| }| }|type= }}}}}}}| }| }| }|type= }}}| }| }| }|type= }}}}}}}}}}}}} }} }| [[Experience#Hatching|'Опыт']] }| }| }| }| }|type= }}}}}}}}} }} }| [[Gold#Selling|'Продажа']] }| }| }| }| }|type= }}}}}}}}} }}}} }| [[Friend System#Dragon Collector Leaderboard|'Очки Колекционера']] }| }| }|250| }|DCP}}}}}} }} }|| }|Legendary|Divine= Awoken Stats }|The awoken Elements of a }-базовый Босс Дракон находится в прямой связи со своим обычным, не боссовым коллегой. Таким образом, если ни один из Элементов не просыпается на своем контрагенте. } Дракон, это только Легендарный Элемент. Впоследствии, на обычном аналоге Дракона. } Элемент может быть пробуждён на 20-м уровне. } Элемент может быть пробужден на уровне 30.|Upon hatching, the только из } Элемент Впоследствии }Элемент может быть пробужден на уровне 20 } Элемент может быть пробужден на уровне 30.}}}} }|22}} }| }|22}}}} Жизни }| }| }|4*}} }| }}})}}}}}} Атака }| }| }|4*}} }| }}}}} round 0)}}}} }|The awoken Elements of a }-базовый Босс Дракон находится в прямой связи со своим обычным, не боссовым коллегой. Таким образом, если ни один из Элементов не просыпается на своем контрагенте. } Дракон, это только Легендарный Элемент. Впоследствии, на обычном аналоге Дракона. } Элемент может быть пробужден на уровне 20, а также } Элемент может быть пробужден на уровне 30..|Upon hatching, the это только } Э Элемент впоследствии, } EЭлемент может просыпаться на уровне 20 и }Элемент может просыпаться на уровне 30.}}}} }|22}} }| }|22}}}} }| }|22}}}} Жизни }| }| }|4*}} }| }| }}})}}}}}} Атака }| }| }|4*}} }| }| }}}}} round 0)}}}} |}}}} Obtaining } }| }| }}}|?|Seasonal| | |Clan|Top|Elite=1||}}| }}[[:Category:Dragons#Obtaining|'Доступность']] }|?=''В настоящее время Неизвестно'' | = |Standard|Guaranteed= | }| } | } |?=''В настоящее время Неизвестно'' | = | |Clan|Task= |Top|Elite= |Seasonal= | }| | }| }| | }} | } } } } }| | }| | }| | }| | }|Quest Unlocking | } > 3000|Breeding Token}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} [[:Category:Dragons#Obtaining|'Метод']] }|?=''В настоящее время Неизвестно'' | = |Seasonal=Seasonal Reward |Top=Top 5 or Milestone |Elite=1st Place | = |Task=Daily Tasks |Clan=Clan Events | }| } | }| }|League Promotion | }| |Milestone Progress |League Promotion}}}} | }|Enchanted Breeding | }|Dragon Codex | }|Daily Prizes (Day }) | }|[[ } Mode]] ( }) | }|Recruitment Code ( } ) | }|Friendship Points ( } ) | }|Dungeon Shop/Reward | }|Community Hatching | }|Breeding or Purchasing | }|Purchasing | } > 3000| }|Legendary|Unique Breeding|Breeding}} or Purchasing | }| |Card Packs | }|Standard|Guaranteed= }|Legendary| |Breeding}} or Purchasing}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }|Standard|Guaranteed=1||}} } } } }|'Unlocked' Level }| } | }|Legendary|5 | }|Level}} > }|Level}} and }|Level}} > }|Level}}| }|Level}} | }|Level}} > }|Level}} and }|Level}} > }|Level}}| }|Level}} | }|Level}} > }|Level}} and }|Level}} > }|Level}}| }|Level}}}}}}}}}}}} }} }|[[Clockwork Dungeon#Dungeon Days|'День }|Friday|s}}']] }|Friday|Friday & Weekend| }}} }} }|[[Quests|'Квест']] } }} }|[[Enchantment League#League|'трофеи']] } }} } > 3000|[[Friend System#Dragon Collector Leaderboard|'Запрос Очков колекционера']] }}} }} } | }|[[Enchantment League#League|'Лига']] } |[[Dragon League#Leagues|'Лига']] } } } League|i|22}}}} }} }|[[Breeding Den#Upgrading|'Разведение']] Level } [[Breeding#Enchanted Breeding|'Родители']] } Dragon}} }}}}}} } Dragon}} }}}}}} }} }|Standard| }|Legendary|[[Breeding#Legendary Dragons|'Родители']] } Dragon}} } Dragon}} }}}} }|[[VIP Status#VIP Levels|'Уровень VIP']] } }}[[:Category:In-Game Currency|'Стоимость']] } }|| }|?|''В настоящее время Неизвестно'' | } }| |1|}} }| |Clan|Task=1|}}| | }| }| }|Unbuyable | }| | }|Divine|[[:Category:Dragons#Duplicates|Unbuyable]]| }}}}}}| }}}}}}}}}} Biology [[Breeding|'Время Разведение']] }| }| }}}| |Permanent= } | } }|Unbreedable | }|Standard|Guaranteed=1||}} }| }| }| }| }| }|type= }}}|box}}}} | }| }| }| }| }|type= }}}|box}}}}|Это время размножения применимо только во время мероприятий по размножению или активных Жетонов Разведения, в качестве caОбычно не разводятся.}}}}}}}} [[Hatching|'Время в Инкубаторе']] }|Instant | }|Legendary| }|Legendary| }}| }|Divine| }|Divine| }} | }| }| }| }| }|type= }}}|box}}}}}}}}}} }|| }|| [[VIP Status#Time Conversion Table|'VIP Разведение']] }|Legendary| | }|Divine| | }| }| }| }| }|type= }|vip=1}}|box}}}}}}}} [[VIP Status#Time Conversion Table|'VIP Инкубатор']] }|Legendary| }|Legendary| }}| }|Divine| }|Divine| }} | }| }| }| }| }|type= }|vip=1}}|box}}}}}}}}}} }|[[Breeding#Events|'Задание Разведение']] } }|1||s}}|Этот дракон был доступен в ограниченное время в качестве Дракона недели, Дракона месяца или любого другого случая, но исключая жетоны-размножители, столько раз.}}| }|[[:Category:Dragon of the Week|'Дракон Недели']] } }|1||s}}|This Dragon was available as a Dragon of the Week this many times.}} }} }|[[:Category:Dragon of the Month|'Дракон Месяца']] } }|1||s}}|This Dragon was available as a Dragon of the Month this many times.}} }}}} }|Top|[[Breeding#Breeding Tokens|'Жетон Разведение']] Limited | }|[[Breeding#Breeding Tokens|'Жетон Разведение } > 1 and } < 3000|s}}']] } < 3000| } |Permanent}} }}}}}} }| }|i=2}}}} }|[[Clans#Clan Dragon|'Запрос Разведение']] } }} |} } }| Description The of }|| }||the }}}} is }-style Dragons| }}}. } }| Enchantment Materials Requirements }| }| }|3|2}}|1}}|}}|type= }|base= }|second= }|third= }}}}} }|| }| }|Legendary|Divine= }| }| }}}}}| }| }| }}}}}| }| }| }| }| }|type= }}}}}| }| }| }| }}}}}| }| }| }| }}}}}| }| }| }| }| }}}}}| }| }| }| }| }}}}}|type= }|second= }|third= }}}| }| }| }| }| }}}}}| }| }| }| }| }}}}}| }| }| }| }| }|type= }}}}}}}}}}}}} Obtaining }|?|The is a whose method of obtaining is currently unknown.| }| }| }|| }||The}}}} это }|a которые можно получить только one time будучи купленным в Main Shop для } Gems осле того, как он был разблокирован, проиграв его в Normal Mode, или в Квесте }, по крайней мере, один раз. }} }|a который получается, если он был получен hatched a total of } times членами клана.. }Free|Его не нужно приобретать, собирая совпадения Dragon Pieces как это дается бесплатно.|Сначала его необходимо приобрести, собрав его. } совпадение Dragon Pieces c Limited Card Packs которые вознаграждаются только при достижении определенных званий в лидирующем составе Клана }} in }|1,200=Clan League 4 or higher|1,500=Clan League 5|#default=any Clan League}}. }}}. Time reduction не распространяется на клановых драконов., независимо от того, есть ли у активна ли она VIP Status of Level 2 or higher.}} Powers может быть выбран current active Dragon in the Clan, при условии, что за последние 24 часа не было выбрано ни одного другого Дракона Клана как такового. Его сила действует только для тех, кто решил активировать его, а не для всего клана. } Влияние этой способности }|lasts } hours|is instant}} и она может быть высвобождена в обмен на то. } Clan Coins или за 1 Clan Dragon Power Token. После разблокировки должен пройти 24 часа, прежде чем силу можно будет снова использовать.}}}} }|a {ded], который можно получить, выполнив одно из следующих условий Clockwork Dungeon, облась , которая не закрыта на уровне 16, на }|Friday|Fridays, по субботам и воскресеньям.| }s}} и вскрыть одну из трех сундуков или купить его у Dungeon Shop взамен } Dungeon Tokens. Последний метод требует, чтобы достичь Level }|Level}} > }|Level}} and }|Level}} > }|Level}}| }|Level}} | }|Level}} > }|Level}} and }|Level}} > }|Level}}| }|Level}} | }|Level}} > }|Level}} and }|Level}} > }|Level}}| }|Level}}}}}}}}.}} } } } } }|a which is awarded only one time if the has }|reached Day } of the Daily Prizes | }|completed entirely the } collection of the Dragon Codex | }|had their Recruitment Code used a minimum of }|5=five|12=twelve}} times by other s | }|earned a minimum } Friendship Points through the Totem of Friendship} | }|beaten Квесты } in the Heroic}}} Mode of the Campaign Map}}}}}}}}}}.}} }|a которые могут быть получены с помощью breeding of two Dragons имея вместе }}}, }}} и }}} Элементы или через покупку их у Main Shop взамен } Gems. Оба метода требуют, чтобы достигла Level }|Level}} > }|Level}} и }|Level}} > }|Level}}| }|Level}} | }|Level}} > }|Level}} and }|Level}} > }|Level}}| }|Level}} | }|Level}} > }|Level}} and }|Level}} > }|Level}}| }|Level}}}}}}}} and to have an Активный VIP Status of VIP Level } или выше.}} }|который может быть получен исключительно путем размножения уникальной комбинации из enchanted Драконы на уровне } и выше Breeding Den. }|Оба }}} Dragon или }}} Dragon должны быть зачарованы уровнем. } или выше|и }}} Dragon должны быть очарованы уровнем. } или выше, покаe }}} Dragon должны быть очарованы уровнем. } или выше}}.}} } > 3000|a для которого постоянный Breeding Token iдается только один раз, если количество очков }}} достигло требуемого колличества Dragon Collector Leaderboard. Значок Разведения активируется сразу же после получения, после чего дракон может быть получен через }|Legendary|a unique сочетание драконов|the breeding of two Dragons имея вместе }| }}}, }}} и }}}| }}} }|and }}}}}}} Elements}} or through purchasing it from the Main Shop in exchange for } Gems. Both methods require the to have reached Level }|Legendary|5 | }|Level}} > }|Level}} and }|Level}} > }|Level}}| }|Level}} | }|Level}} > }|Level}} and }|Level}} > }|Level}}| }|Level}} | }|Level}} > }|Level}} and }|Level}} > }|Level}}| }|Level}}}}}}}}}}.}} } | }| |a which is obtained once its matching } Dragon Pieces are collected from Card Packs received when reaching certain milestones in }|Elite|the Elite League|any division starting with the } League}} |an }| | }} which is obtained only once if the is promoted to the }| }|3=third|5=fifth|7=seventh}} circuit of the Enchantment League through accumulating } trophies | }|Elite|Elite League by finishing in the Top 75 ranks and, concomitantly, owning at least three Level 80 Dragons | }|1=first|2=second|3=third}} division of the } League by finishing in the top ranks}}}}}}. | }| | }| |a which is obtained if its required } matching Dragon Pieces are collected from various , other than , or from recurring promotional Card Packs|an ordinary which is obtained if its required } matching Dragon Pieces are collected from regular or promotional Card Packs}}.}}}} }|Clan=a which is obtained if its required } matching Dragon Pieces are collected from Clan Event Card Packs that are rewarded only when certain milestones are attained in . |Task=a which is obtained if its required } matching Dragon Pieces are collected from Card Packs given for completing the six Daily Tasks. | =a which is obtained if its required } matching Dragon Pieces are collected from regular Card Packs whenever are made available for it once every several weeks. |Top=a which is made available on rotation approximately once every two months in both Dragonscale League 1 and the Elite League. In the former league, it is given as the reward for the Top 5 spots at the end of a Dragon League iteration while in the latter league, a limited Breeding Token is made available for 3 days and 12 hours if the first milestone is reached before the end of an iteration. Whenever a token is made available, this Dragon can be bred through }|Legendary|a unique combination|the pairing of two Dragons having together or being able to pass the }| }}}, }}} and }}}| }}} and }}}}} Elements}}. |Elite=a which is obtained if the wins the 1st place in the Elite League at the end of a Dragon League iteration, whenever this Dragon is made available on rotation approximately once every two months. |Seasonal=a which can be obtained by completing the Clockwork Dungeon, whenever it is made available through special occasions, and opening one or more of the three chests. Whenever it is offered as a prize, it can not be bought with Dungeon Tokens and it can be found on any given day, as it becomes the only Dungeon Dragon during that period.}} }|| }| |an which can be obtained }|Divine|solely|most frequently}} through one or more of the various within the realm of Dragolandia.}}}} }|Standard|Guaranteed= }| }| }|Legendary|a special which can be obtained through breeding a of two Dragons |a which can be obtained through the breeding of two Dragons having together or being able to pass the }}}, }}} and }}} Elements}} | }|Rare|a special which can be obtained through the breeding of two Dragons, which both must necessarily be Dragons, thus and Dragons able to pass Elements not being eligible, |a which can be obtained through the breeding of two Dragons having together the }}} and }}} Elements}}}} or through purchasing it from the Main Shop in exchange for } Gems. |a and one of the that can be obtained from the Main Shop in exchange for Gold. It can also be obtained through breeding any two Dragons that both either have the }}} or are able to pass this Element to their offspring.}} }|| Both methods require the to have reached Level }|Legendary|5 | }|Level}} > }|Level}} and }|Level}} > }|Level}}| }|Level}} | }|Level}} > }|Level}} and }|Level}} > }|Level}}| }|Level}} | }|Level}} > }|Level}} and }|Level}} > }|Level}}| }|Level}}}}}}}}}}.}}}}}}}} }| } | }|Divine|| }|Standard|Guaranteed| =|| } } } } } } > 3000|1|}}|| }|Task|Clan| =|| Once this Dragon is obtained and then subsequently housed on an island, duplicate eggs can be purchased through the Dragon Codex in exchange for } Gems. }|Top| Prior presence on the islands is not necessary in order to buy this Dragon if its Breeding Token is currently active.}} }}}}}}}}}} } }|| }|Standard|Guaranteed=1||}} } } } } } }| Breeding for this Dragon takes }| }|&|and}}}}| }| }| }|type= }}}}}}} while incubating and subsequently hatching the resultant egg takes }| }|&|and}}}}| }| }| }|type= }}}}}}}. With an active VIP Status of Level 2 or higher, the breeding time is reduced to }| }|&|and}}}}| }| }| }|type= }|vip=1}}}}}} while the hatching time is reduced to }| }|&|and}}}}| }| }| }|type= }|vip=1}}}}}}. | Incubating and subsequently hatching the acquired egg of this Dragon takes }| }|&|and}}}}| }| }| }|type= }}}}}}}. With an active VIP Status of Level 2 or higher, the hatching time is reduced to }| }|&|and}}}}| }| }| }|type= }|vip=1}}}}}}. }}}} }|Guaranteed| }}} Dragon }}} Dragon | }|Legendary| }|Standard|1|}}|}} }| Поскольку комбинация этого дракона может привести к другим результатам, могут потребоваться многократные попытки размножения, чтобы получить его.. | }|Standard|1|}} } } > 3000|1|}}| } }| }|Legendary|''Поскольку комбинация этого дракона может привести к другим результатам, для ее получения может потребоваться несколько попыток размножения". "|" "Нет гарантии, что комбинация не приведет к появлению этого дракона. Для его получения может потребоваться несколько попыток размножения.''}} }}}}}}}} } }|Standard| }|Rare|1|}}}}|| }| }|Standard|1|}} }|Top|1|}} } > 3000|1|}}| Recommended Combination}}} Dragon }}} Dragon}}}}}} }| }|Standard| | }}}}} Dragon }}} Dragon}}}} }|Standard|| } } } } < 3000|1|}}| Limited Breeding }} }|Divine|| } } } < 3000|1|}}|During the time this Dragon is temporary breedable, it can be bought in exchange for Gems without prior presence on the islands.}}}}}} } < 3000| If a Breeding Token is made available for this Dragon, it is activated instantly upon being received, after which the Dragon can be obtained through the breeding of two Dragons having together the }| }}}, }}} and }}}| }}} }|and }}}}}}} Elements. This method requires the to have reached Level }|Level}} > }|Level}} and }|Level}} > }|Level}}| }|Level}} | }|Level}} > }|Level}} and }|Level}} > }|Level}}| }|Level}} | }|Level}} > }|Level}} and }|Level}} > }|Level}}| }|Level}}}}}}}}.}}Category:Dragons }|Standard|Guaranteed=Category:Normally-Breedable Dragons}} }|Guaranteed|Category:Guaranteed-Breedable Dragons}} }|Standard| }|Legendary|Category:Breedable Legendaries}}}} } }| }| }}}|?|Seasonal|Top| | |Clan=1||}}|Category:Limited-Time Dragons}} }|Top|1|}} }|Category:Token Dragons}} }|Category:Dragon of the Week}} }|Category:Dragon of the Month}} }|Category:VIP Dragons}} }|Category:Clan Dragons}} }|Category:Dungeon Dragons}} }| =Category:Card Dragons| =Category:Reward Dragons| }| |Clan|Task=Category:Card Dragons}}}} } } } } }|Category:Reward Dragons}} }|Category:Enchantment Dragons}} }| =Category:Weekly Dragon Pieces|Seasonal=Category:Dungeon Dragons| =Category:Event Dragons|Top=Category:Arena Dragons| }| }|Category:Enchantment Dragons|Category:Arena Dragons}}}}}} }|Category:Boss Dragons| }|[[Category: } (classification)]]}}}} }| }| }|Category:Tri-Elemental Dragons|Category:Bi-Elemental Dragons}}|Category:Base Dragons}}|}} }|[[Category: } (Element)]]}} }|[[Category: } (Element)]]}} }|[[Category: } (Element)]]}} }|| }|Legendary|Divine=}}}| }| }|4*}} }}})}}}} }}}| }| }|4*}} }| }}})}}}} }}}| }| }|4*}} }| }| }}})}}}} }}}| } round 0)}}| }|4*}} }}} round 0)}}}} }}}| } round 0)}}| }|4*}} }| }}} round 0)}}}} }}}| } round 0)}}| }|4*}} }| }| }}} round 0)}}}} |}}}| }| }|4*}} }| }| }}})}}}} }}}| } round 0)}}| }|4*}} }| }| }}} round 0)}}}}}} }||}}}| }| }| }| }|type= }}}}}}}}} } }|[[Category: }-style Dragons]]}}